We have previously shown that autoantibodies to interferon gamma exist in patients in this population in northern Thailand, and that blood bank donors do not have these autoantibodies. We have spend the last year developing the protocol and infrastructure in Thailand to execute this project, which is now ready to enroll as soon as the final IRB approvals are received. We have developed the local laboratory support to obtain appropriate lymphocyte counts and plasma samples and cytokine stimulations for shipment to the NIH for analysis.